More Than Partners
by chriskapeach
Summary: Partners for better or worse. That's what Elliot said to Olivia 12 years ago. And for 12 years, she walk with him, back his play but fate has other plans between them. HE LEFT. And in 8 years of his disappearance, A case will make them meet again. And might tear them apart for the second time.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: this is originally posted on my instagram (svuxsquad) as AU or Alternate Universe and some people are requesting to make them a fanfic so here it is folks. There were some scenes added but the original story still intact. _**

_**Also side note that none of this happened in the real show. Olivia never got shot (cuz she got that damn flexes to avoid a bullet.) characters are not mine tho, Dick Wolf will get mad at me if i claim them. **_

**_[Prologue]_**

_One. Two._

I had this dream since i was a kid.

_Three. Four. _

"no no no please stay with me. stay with me sweetie."

_Five. Six. _

A little girl was touching the flowers.

"please! call a bus! officer down!"

While her parents was beaming at her. She was the best thing that ever happened to them.

"Call a fucking bus!"

•••••

_Seven. Eight._

"We gotta get moving! prepare OR 2 immediately!"

"keep fighting ok? i love you. i'll never stop loving you."

"Never."

••••••••

I've been on this unit for 20 years. And because of it, I became a mother. But everything is not complete...

Without him.

He's the reason why I'm standing still.

The reason why I'm keep fighting.

Until now.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"PATIENT IS CRASHING! GET A CRASH CART NOW!"

•••••

It happened so fast.

The minute the man took his weapon on her, I ran. I ran as fast as my feet can.

Two gunshots.

She's lying on the floor. Her own blood coats her jacket.

"no no no please stay with me. stay with me sweetie."

She looks at me wide eyed. Then she slowly touch my face with her blooded hand. I hold it and kiss it. "You going to be ok. Just stay with me ok?"

"please! call a bus! officer down!" I yelled. Her hand still on my face.

"I-I l-love...y-you." and with that, she lost conciousness.

They immediately loaded her in the ambulance. We got to the hospital in just 10 minutes, put her in a gurney and rushed her to the OR.

"Keep fighting ok? I love you. I'll never stop loving you."

"Never."

••••

I left her for 8 years. I thought I would be okay without her by my side.

Turns out, It's not.

Day by day, I'm thinking about her. She's the reason why i'm standing still.

The reason why I'm still keep going.

Until now.

"Move!" The nurses yelled as they run along with the crash cart.

No no no. Not her.

Please god. Not her.

_**A/N: I know it will be a little confusing but i decided to add some because like someone here on FF once said, the characters had their own mind. :)**_


	2. Encounter

_**A/N: Im back! so sorry it took me so long to update. i had to go to a vacation for a while and then prepare for the upcoming school. so yeah. **_

_**Side note: Dick Wolf owns Benson Stabler or any character that was mentioned here in my story. **_

It becomes her daily habit to go the piers and savor the peaceful life that the sea brings. She let out a shaky breath and close her eyes.

The warm air of may hits her face indicating that summer is coming she sighed as she remember the night she promised Noah to bring him to Disneyland in California once his classes end _"A week being away from the hustle and bustle won't hurt anyone Liv."_ Fin said to her once.

_"Sometime you gotta need a balance."_

She smiled, when does her so called big brother became philosophical? but she realized he was right.

For years she craved for that balance in life. now that she had noah in her life, she would probably take fin's advice.

••••••••

"You gotta name for that boat?" the old man said to elliot as the looking at their newly built boat.

Creating a boat become his daily habit since he retired from the force. for eight years he finds peace and solace in creating them.

"Olivia." elliot said.

"That's quite a beautiful name. Any meaning behind it?"

"None of your business, George."

"It's his soulmate's name!" George's wife said. Elliot just chuckled.

"Really, hunh? Is Olivia is beautiful as Kathy?"

Elliot walks away smiling. "She's so much more."

And that's true, for Elliot, Olivia is so much more than a partner. A great woman with a great heart and soul. Has a smile than can lit up any damn christmas tree even if isn't christmas. Not just a child of a certain rapist and a alcoholic mother.

She's really so much more.

_Look how great you turned out._

He still remembers his words to her. The night she asked him if he is thinking about what his kids look like before he and Kathy get together. He can still remember those tears that was threatening to fall. Those eyes that all he can see was pain and not joy.

_Oh god, those brown eyes._

Her eyes was his weakness, his anchor. The way she looks at him can turn him into some sort of puddle. But god damnit, He was married by that time and the Catholic in him was preventing him for unholy things towards her.

He wonders where she is now, From what he heard, she went through hell but eventually got back in her feet, went in the ranks and already had a child of her own.

_A child. Finally._

He wonders if she adopt a child or on conceive on her own. But no matter how she do it, he was proud of her.

His thoughts was still on Olivia, He pray to god that someday, fate will brought them back together. He wants to make amends and repair the friendship that was never really meant to broken.

That was his only prayer, that maybe today, will come true. As he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings while walking, he bumped into someone.

"What the hell! Come–Oh god."

"Sorry I didn't mean to– Olivia?" He said in shock.

He was damn sure that his heart stops beating.

She's here. Infront of him. In a flesh. Looking at him like she's seen a ghost with those beautiful brown eyes.

Those eyes.

_Those beautiful brown eyes_.

"E-Elliot?"

•••••••

"Alright, Fin, I'll be there in 15. See you later." She said taking a sip of her coffee. To be honest, Fin told her she doesn't really need to rush herself. But as the only female CO in all of NYPD, she needs to prove that female can lead a village that was lead by men.

Sometimes she kept asking herself, How the hell she managed to get through the ranks?

_I wouldn't supervise anyone like me. _

She thinks about it more often. With everything that happened to her, she was a little bit surprised that she's still standing strong.

And then, there's Elliot. The blue-eyed man that left her 8 years ago.

_Partners for better or worse._

Screw you. She thought. She's still mad at him for leaving her without a word.

Just screw him.

She was too consumed sipping her coffee and checking her e-mails while walking when someone bumps into her cause the contents in her cup spill through her coat.

"What the hell! Come–Oh god."

She felt her soul left her body. Heart beats faster than the normal. Eyes wide.

It's him.

It's. really. him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to– Olivia?"

Well damn for sure it's me.

"E-Elliot?"

•••••••

**_DUN DUN _**

**_A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I love you all. _**


	3. Together Again

**_A/N: Benson and Stabler back together again? Only here in this fic tho. _**

**_I don't own the dynamic duo. It's Dick Wolf's property. a'ight?_**

The fact that Olivia sees him plus their newest case had her on the edge that making her snapped at her squad. The squad plus their ADA is already debating on it she just sigh left them in the middle of their debate and enter her office.

She can't believe she saw him after 8 years. what is he doing there? is it just a coincidence? or fate?

_"E-Elliot?"_

_"Liv it's-it's really you." _

_Part of her wants to slap him but there is some part of her really wants to hug him and tell him how much she misses him. But then..._

_"I deserved that." Elliot said when he felt Olivia's hand on his face. _

_"How could you?"_

_"Liv I can–" _

_"Explain? 8 years Stabler. 8 fucking years. I tried to call you, I went into your home, send you a letter, everything! How can you shut me off like that?" _

_"Liv–" Elliot tries but she raise her finger at him. _

_"Don't. just forget about this. I have to go." _

_"Olivia!" _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Amanda enters her office.

"You okay Liv?" Amanda asked.

"Remember the time I told you about my old partner?" She said

"Yeah, what about it?" The blonde said crossing her arms.

"I saw him, Rollins." she said making Amanda raised her eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Elliot. Elliot fucking Stabler." during her first day in SVU, Rollins heard things about the former detective. On how close Elliot and the Lieutenant are. Fin said to her that the partnership was once strained after a rough case causing the other one questioning the capability of the other as a cop making the two hurt each other by the choice of their words. Even the people in the higher ups knows about the two who has a closure rate of 98% for the past 12 of the partnership.

"You sure it was him? you're not seeing things aren't you?" She said to the older woman.

"I slapped him. I don't know, I urge myself not to when I saw him and I find myself did it anyway."

"Liv-"

"8 years, Amanda, 8 long that will turn into 9. I tried to call him but he didn't answer me and weeks after his disappearance he sent me his medallion."

"Do you still have it?" Rollins asked.

"The what?" Olivia asked.

"The medallion. I remember seeing it attached under your gun until-"

"Lewis. I asked the CSU to give me back this." She said placing the medallion on her table. "Semper Fi."

"Always Faithful" Rollins muttered. Olivia smiled sadly and sighed.

"Why it's still in your possesion?"

Olivia shruged. "I don't know."

Rollins sat down "Because he still had that effect on you. You spent 12 years with walking, riding the sedan, and talking with him even though your relationship as partners was once strained it didn't stop you to become close to each other. Liv, even you didn't admit, I know you fell inlove with him during those years."

"He was married. He was happy with the family that he created."

"Was he?"

Olivia sighed. "His wife filed for legal separation. years later, Elliot signed the divorce papers but then a case hit him so hard he went home and that's how his youngest son was created. He had no choice but go home. I don't wanna wreck that thing that he has."

"Do you think he feels something for you?"

"I'm just his partner, Rollins."

"Maybe..."

Fin came busting on Olivia's door interrupting them "We got a hit on this guy."

As soon as Fin told them what he found, Deputy Chief Dodds came in so this also means he is holding the squads necks again until it was finished.

"Did anyone notify the Feds about this?"

"Rollins is now on the phone talking to them. Olivia said.

"Lieu, they want us in the office. They know a guy who can help us."

"Alright, let's go. Fin, Carisi if you find anything..."

"We going to notify you, Carisi already called Stone to give us a warrant."

"Thank you." She said and leaves

"Ah, the infamous Lieutenant Benson of the NYPD. I'm Special Agent Maggie Bell and this is my partner Special Agent Omar Abdul Zidan." Agent Bell said

" Nice to meet you this is Detective Amanda Rollins by the way, thank you so much for helping us on this case"

"As soon as we got a word from Chief Dodds about the case, we work it out immediately."

"I just want to put those bastards down in jail." Olivia said

"You sounded like our boss." Zidan said making the older woman raise an eyebrow.

"Well, not exactly like you, he likes to punch criminals straight in the face." Bell said

"Oh."

Suddenly a tall, handsome figure came in the room and Olivia felt her blood was drained out of her body upon seeing the man wearing that smile that every perp likes to wipe out of his face when the they were partners.

Bell sighed, "Oh finally you're here. Lieutenant Benson this is Special Agent Elliot Stabler our Lead Agent for Human Trafficking Task Force. He's here to help us on the case"

"Son of a bitch." Olivia muttered.

While Agent Bell was talking about the case Olivia can feel Elliot's gaze upon her she shifted in her seat making the blonde Detective lean on her.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked

"Yeah. I am."

"It's weird to see him again right?" The blonde said. Olivia just smiled at her

"Liv, wait." Olivia turn around to see Elliot running towards her "

"Oh no, i'm not-"

"O'Malley's 8pm. Whether you come or not, I'll be there." He said and walk away.

She thinks about it. "What if I go?" she said stopping the man in his tracks smiling.

"I guess i buy you Corona." he said.

"Thank you for coming." Elliot said motioning for her to sit down. "Look I'm not staying longer so if you need to talk whatever you want to talk about go."

"I don't know where to start Liv."

The Lieutenant roll her eyes. "Really, El?"

"After I shot that girl, I fall apart. I lashed out at my kids, even at Kathy. I became my father, Liv. I became the man who i don't to be. Kathy stopped taking care of me, the kids starts living on their own. the only kid that's in the house was Eli. I realized how huge the damage i cause so i started to get help, I called one of my friends in the feds and gave me this work. so here i am now."

Olivia sighed. "I guess the job was treating you good?"

"Yeah, Bell and Zidan, they reminded me of me and you."

"I guess you know everything about me?"

"I feel my heart was beating out my chest when i found out, Don called me and said the guy killed himself infront you."

"I'm glad he's dead." Olivia said taking a sip of her beer.

"So how's life treating you?" Elliot asked.

"Well, aside from being a CO, and a single mom.."

"Really huh, daddy is in the picture?" Olivia shook her head "No, father in the picture. I found Noah when we bust a child pornography ring, look for his mom who happens to be a prostitute working for a sadistic pimp who happens to his birth father. And several years later, he's legally mine."

"I told you they're wrong. Motherhood suits you Liv."

"Thanks, how's the kids are they still talking to you?"

Elliot sighed. " Well, were getting there. Maureen's already a mom of two while Kathleen is working on her residency, Lizzie decided to pursue criminal justice while Dickie works on his psychology course and Eli is well, a bright kid. Always bringing me A+."

Olivia chuckled. " That's great. How's Kathy?"

Elliot look at his beer and sighed. "Kathy's dead Liv."

**DUN DUN**


End file.
